Love Without Smile
by Roya Chan
Summary: Killua, ketua gang sekolah jatuh cinta sama Kurapika, ketua gang cewek yang gak pernah senyum. gimana ya ceritanya? langsung aja deh! Fict pesenan temenku. ada OCnya. warning, GaJe, Gak nyambung. dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi**

.

Love Without Smile

.

**[Kurapika POV]**

Cepet! Cepet! Cepet! Udah mau telat nih!

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6.45am. Aku buru-buru siap-siap kesekolah. Aku sekolah di SMA Hunter, kelas 3C. Sekolah dimana orang-orang ber IQ tinggi tak boleh masuk. Author wajib masuk (*_digampar author_*). Kehidupan dan keseharian disana sangat padat. Gurunya tak peduli dengan keadaan muridnya. Sekolahku muridnya dikenal dengan kenakalan 120%. Artinya, murid-murid disana adalah murid berandalan. Termasuk juga aku. Aku adalah ketua gang cewek SMA Hunter, _RED HORN._ Anggotaku ada, Alluka, Machi, dan Shizuku. Alluka adalah yang paling muda diantara kita. Dia masih kelas 2, sedangkan kami sudah kelas 3. Kami tergolong gang yang ditakuti di hampir semua sekolah. Ohya, satu hal tentangku, aku ini jarang tersenyum. Atau bisa dikatakan, aku hampir tak pernah tersenyum.

Aku naik mobil Honda Jazz pribadiku yg warnanya merah darah, berplat nomor "K 374 M" yang maksudnya KEJAM. Ohya, aku sudah 2 minggu tak masuk sekolah, karna aku sakit typus. Haha.. Iya. Aku serahkan kepemimpinan sama Machi.

10 menit aku berkendara. Dan sampailah aku di SMA Hunter. SMA-nya anak gak punya otak and belas kasihan kaya Author (*_dilempar strika sama Author_*). Saat aku sampai dan selesai memarkir mobilku, keempat anggotaku langsung mendampingiku. Satu di kanan, dua dikiri. Aku turun.

"Ohayou, neesama." Sambut Machi.

"Okaeri, neesama. Lama tak bertemu." Kata Shizuku.

"Silahkan, neesama." Kata Alluka sambil memberikan rantai keramatku(?).

"Arigatou." Kami berjalan. "Ada masalah, selama aku belum datang?"

"Tidak ada, neesama. Hanya saja..." Machi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa, Machi?"

"Hanya saja, mereka menantangmu, neesama."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Gang laki-laki bernama HxH." Jawab Shizuku mantap.

"Gang baru, hah?" aku mikir-mikir. "Baiklah. Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka bilang akan melawanmu di atap sekolah. Mereka ingin melawan kita, satu lawan satu. Apa kita terima saja?"

"Oke!" jawabku mantap. "Kapan?"

"Kapanpun kita siap."

"Kalian siap?"

"Siap, neesama!" mereka terdengar tegas sekali.

"Baiklah. Kita lakukan setelah aku nggambar. Satu saja!"

"Baiklah, neesama." Mereka serempak.

Yaaahh... Aku memang suka nggambar, sama kaya Authornya. Aku selalu nggambar orang-orang yang aku sayang. Haha. Dan tentunya, yang paling sering gambar seseorang yang kucintai. Dan dia juga sekolah disini. Hii... seneng deh.. (_lebay ah_)

Dikelas, aku nggambar di buku sketsaku. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang tau isinya. Ohya, semua orang tahu kalau aku tak pernah dan tak boleh mencintai seseorang. Dan orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, akan dihukum oleh keempat anak buahku. Ngeri ya?

Begitulah aku. Makanya tak ada seorang lelakipun yang berani mendekatiku. Sungguh ironis.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Setelah selesai menggambar, mereka berlima pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana, sudah menunggu 5 lelaki yang siap melawan Red Horn. Sebuah gang cowok yang bernama HxH.

"Akirnya kalian datang juga, Red Horn." Kata seorang yang memimpin mereka.

"Hah! Kami selalu menerima tantangan dari siapapun." Kata Kurapika.

"Sebutkan nama kalian!" perintahnya.

"Aku ketua. Kurapika Kuruta."

"Aku Machi."

"Shizuku."

"Namaku Alluka Zoldyck."

"Sekarang sebutkan nama kalian!" perintah Kurapika.

"Aku pemimpin. Namaku Killua Zoldyck."

" Aku Hisoka. "

" Shalnark. "

" Namaku Gon Freecss."

"Well, ternyata kau bergabung dengan mereka, ya, Alluka, imooto?"

"Gomenasai, Killu-nii."

"Tak apa. Sekarang, kalian pilih lawan kalian. Aku tentu akan melawan Pimpinannya."

"Aku akan melawan Kurapika." Kata Kuroro.

"Aku memilih Machi." Kata Hisoka.

"Aku pilih Gon." kata Alluka.

"Yang terakhir, aku akan lawan Shalnark." Kata Shizuku pasrah.

"Kalian akan menggunakan senjata? Jika kalian menggunakannya, terserah. Tapi kami tidak akan pakai apapun."

"Alluka..."

"Iya?"

"...Penggaris!"

"Siap." Alluka mengocek tas pinggangnya. "Ini, neesama." Alluka menyerahkan penggaris kayu 30 cm.

"Arigatou. Kau bawa ini." Kurapika menyerahkan cambuknya. Alluka menerimanya.

"Kalian semua..."

"Hai, neesama!"

"...Kita pakai penggaris saja!"

"Siap, neesama!"

Red Horn membawa penggaris kayu 30 cm sebagai senjata mereka. HxH hanya bertangan kosong.

Dengan itu, pertarungan yang sengit antar gang dimulai. Anak-anak lain nggosip tentang perkelahian itu, ada juga yang taruhan, diem aja, takut setengah mati, dan lain-lain deh.

30 menit sejak pertarungan dimulai, pertarungan itu akhirnya berakhir. Anak buah HxH kalah, pimpinannya ditodong penggaris dengan posisi Kurapika menduduki dada Killua. Killua takut. Mereka berdua ngos-ngosan.

"Mengaku kalahlah! Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

"Baik-baik. Kami kalah. Kalian memang hebat. Hosh..hhosh..hosh.."

Dengan itu, Kurapika berdiri dan menghampiri bawahannya yang sudah kelelahan. Killua berdiri, lalu sujud, diikut yang lain. Red Horn yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum puas kecuali Kurapika. Pimpinan mereka berbicara.

"Kami mengaku kalah. Sebagai imbalan karna sudah mengalahkan kami, kami sepakat, untuk mengikuti jejak dan langkah kaki kalian."

"Hm... Kalau begitu, karna kalian kalah, kami berlima berencana meminta imbalan lebih. Tapi... kurasa tidak perlu.."

"Kalau begitu..." Killua ndongak. "Kalian sebutkan satu permintaan, apapun itu, maka kami pasti akan mengabulkannya. Apapun. Kami akan berjuang mempertaruhkan segalanya agar bisa mewujudkannya. Itulah prinsip yang dimiliki setiap gang."

"Memang..." Kurapika menatap mata _sapphire_ Killua. "...Tapi, sejujurnya kami..."

"Neesama!"

"Hm? Apa, Shizuku?"

"E-etto.. Aku setuju dengan mereka. Kita minta mereka mengabulkan satu keinginan kita."

"Hmm.. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, neesama." Tambah Machi.

"Baiklah, baik. Kami akan berikan satu permintaan kami. Dan kalian harus sanggup. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

"Kalian berempat, sebutkan permintaan kalian." Perintah Kurapika.

"Jagalah neesama dengan baik!" kata Shizuku.

"Ganti'in penggaris kami!" kata Machi.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan neesama!" kata Alluka.

"Traktirin makan kami berlima!" kata Kurapika.

"Apa kalian sanggup memenuhinya?" bentak Kurapika.

"Kami bisa!" HxH serempak.

"Dan, Kurapika..." Killua menatap Kurapika.

"Hm? Nani?" Kurapika menatap balik Killua.

"Apa permintaanmu? Sebutkan saja! Apa saja!"

"Kalau begitu..." Kurapika menujuk seorang dari mereka. "Berdiri kau!" dan Shalnark pun berdiri. Dadanya dag-dig-dug gak karuan. Takut kalau nasibnya mungkin akan berakhir dengan tidak elit disini.

"Ha-hai?"

"Sanggupkah kau menjalankan permintaanku dengan ikhlas, senang hati, suka rela, tanpa dendam dan korupsi, anti narkoba dan sabu-sabu, dan..."

"Neesama! Ngomongnya kok mbulet ya?"

"Oh, maaf, Kurapika. Terbawa suasana aku." Kurapika berbatuk kecil. "Sanggupkah kau?" tanya Kurapika meyakinkan.

"Hai! Saya sanggup!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tolong ya..." Kurapika mulai bicara.

"EH?"

Di koridor. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang tak elit. Di sana mereka membicarakan apa yang Kurapika ucapkan.

"Neesama! Apa kau serius dengan permintaan neesama?"

"Aku selalu serius, Machi. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dariku." Kata Kurapika tanpa ekspresi

"Tapi neesama... Permintaanmu itu.."

"Kenapa? Mereka bilang sanggup." Kurapika duduk di bangkunya dikelas yang tak ada elit-elitnya. "Itu adalah sumpah dan janji, Machi."

"Tapi neesama.. Shizuku.." mereka melihat kearah Shizuku yang sedari tadi _blushing_ gak jelas.

"Kenapa..? Kurasa Shizuku baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia senang dengan keputusanku, walaupun mendadak. Ya kan, Shizu?"

"E-eh? E.. Anu.. I...Hai, neesama." Jawab Shizuku yang kaget gelagapan.

"Baguslah. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap malam ini, ya, Shizu."

"Hai, neesama."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tolong ya.. Jadilah kekasih Shizuku, Shalnark."

"EH? EEEHH?" semuanya kaget.

"Bagaimana? Sanggup? Bisa?"

"Kurapika..."

"Panggil aku 'Neesama'!"

"Baik. Neesama.. Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Shalnark meyakinkan.

"Yep! Aku nggak cuma serius, tapi duarius."

"Arigatou, neesama."

"Hm!" Kurapika senyum tipis setipis-tipisnya(?). "Sama-sama."

"Shizuku..." Shalnark mendekati Shizuku.

"E-eh? Ha-hai?" Shizuku gelagapan. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur. Semburat merah tampak diwajah imutnya. Rautnya kaget.

"...Sejujurnya.. Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu. Tapi kupendam rasa ini dalam-dalam. Dan hari ini, Kurapika, eh, neesama memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakkannya padamu. Shizuku.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjalani kesarnya hidup ini denganku?"

"Eh? Anu.. Etto.. Aku.." Shizuku gelagapan. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Sudah, terima aja.." kata Kurapika sambil nyikut Shizuku.

"Ha-hai.. Aku mau!"

"Arigatou na, Shizuku." Shalnark memeluk Shizuku, dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ciee~! Suit suit~! Selamat ya..."

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Pulang sekolah~

Kurapika berada diatap tempat mereka bertarung tadi. Cuaca hari ini tak panas, alias mendung-mendungan(?). Dia sendirian, dia menyuruh pulang anak buahnya, karna dia ingin sendirian saat ini. Dia duduk dikursi panjang yang ada disana sambil makan roti pembekalan bibinya(OCnya).

_Nih roti hambar banget ya? Obasan memang nggak bakat masak! Orang tiap hari nyuruh Gon buat masak. *dijitak Gon*_

Setelah selesai menghabiskan roti hambar itu, dia merenung dalam. Tak terukir sama sekali sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

_Ya tuhan, kenapa kau berikan ku hidup yang seperti ini? Aku kehilangan semangatku untuk tersenyum. Aku hanya punya kebencian. Sejak kematian orangtuaku, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan berkelahi. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

"Kurapika!"

"Hn?" Kurapika menoleh 45 drajat dan melirik kebelakang, Killua berjalan mendekatinya. Kurapika hanya buang muka dan kembali diam. Killua duduk disamping Kurapika.

"Kurapika, kau tak pulang?" tanyanya singkat. Kurapika hanya meliriknya sedetik sebelum menjawab. Killua terlihat memandang langit dengan wajah santai.

"Tidak!" jawab Kurapika tak kalah singkatnya. Dia sedang malas bicara saat ini.

"Kau tak takut, kalau gerbang sekolah digembok, kau tak bisa pulang kan?"

"Ku hancurkan saja kalau perlu."

"Fufu.. Kau ini.."

"Kenapa kau kemari? Mau apa kau? Apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi langit biru dari sini. Dan tak kusangka, kau kemari juga."

"Hm.." Kurapika beranjak pergi dari kursi itu. Tapi tangan Killua mencegah Kurapika. Kurapika melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Killua.

"Lepas!" Kurapika langsung menepisnya dan kembali berjalan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kurapika! Kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali?" Kurapika berhenti berjalan. Dia memutar badannya menatap mata Killua tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Kurapika kembali berjalan.

"Kurapika! Tunggu!" Killua berdiri, menghampiri Kurapika, dan memutar badannya, bermaksud untuk menatap matanya. Tapi Kurapika malah menoleh, dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Killua makin prihatin dengan keadaan dan sifat Kurapika saat ini.

"Kurapika, kau kenapa jadi dingin gini?"

"Aku memang sudah begini sejak dulu. Mau apa kau?" Kurapika tak menatap Killua. Jangankan menatap, melirik saja Kurapika sudah tak sudi rasanya.

"Kurapika, tatap aku!" perintah Killua. Tapi Kurapika tetap saja membuang muka. Dia tak mau menatap siapapun saat ini.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, dan segera pergi!"

"Tatap aku, Kurapika. Ku mohon!" permohonan Killua terkabul. Kurapika mau menatapnya, karna dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi tatapan Kurapika sangatlah dingin dan tak berarti.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?" tatapan Kurapika makin tajam menusuk.

"Begini.. Aku.." Killua gugup.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku..," Tanpa rasa berdosa, Killua langsung meraup bibir lembut Kurapika. Kurapika terbelalak tak percaya, saat Killua mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Kurapika memberontak, mencoba melepaskan lumatan bibir Killua. Dan...

_PLAK!_

"Apa-apa'an kau?" Bentak Kurapika sambil menutupi bibirnya. Killua mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku.. Aku tak suka melihatmu selalu menyendiri dan tanpa senyum. Tersenyumlah, Kurapika."

_PLAK!_

"Mau tersenyum atau tidak, itu urusanku. Kau tak usah ikut campur!" Kurapika beranjak pergi dengan raut kesal.

"Kurapika, Tunggu!" Killlua memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Kurapika yang mengetahui itu langsung memberontak. Tapi sia-sia. Dekapan Killua terlalu kuat baginya untuk dilepas.

"Lepas! Lepasin aku, Killua!" rontah Kurapika.

"Nggak akan!"

"Killua!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kurapika!"

"Hah!?" Kurapika berhenti merontah. Dia kaget dengan kalimat yang barusan Killua ucapkan. Kurapika diam, diam tak percaya.

"Dengar, Kurapika.." Killua memutar tubuh Kurapika. Killua menatapnya, Kurapika menatapnya balik. "Aku.. aku menyukaimu.. sejak pertama.. kita bertemu.. Kuharap, kau tak marah padaku." Bukannya marah, Kurapika justru menangis. Air matannya terlihat jelas mengalir dari ujung matanya. Killua yang mengetahui itu langsung kaget.

"Kurapika? Kamu kok nangis? Jangan nangis!" kata Killua sambil mengusap air mata Kurapika.

"Tolong..."

"Eh?"

"..Tolong.."

"Kurapika.."

"Tolong.. Tolong keluarkan aku dari semua penderitaan yang mengurungku ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi." Kurapika terisak didada bidang Killua. "Tolong aku, Killua.. Aku mohon. Aku ingin tersenyum lagi. Aku ingin diriku yang dulu. Aku ingin senyumku kembali, Killua. Tolong aku.." Isak tangis Kurapika terdengar sangat mendalam bagi Killua. Sejak pertama kali Killua bertemu dengan Kurapika, baru kali ini dilihatnya Kurapika yang menangis seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Kurapika.. Kurapika.. dengarkan aku!" Killua menatap Kurapika. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakan segalanya."

"Aku.. Aku tak bisa.. Terlalu menyakitkan.."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Kurapika. Aku akan menolongmu untuk tersenyum. Akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu."

"Kau janji?"

"Iya, aku janji. Sekarang, kau tutup matamu. Jangan pedulikan apapun yang menyerangmu. Percayakan saja semuanya padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan buka matamu. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah.." dengan itu Kurapika menutup matanya.

Killua menggendong Kurapika dengan _bridal style_, dan membaringkan Kurapika di kasur UKS yang sedang dijemur di atap itu tadi. Killua langsung melumat kembali bibir Kurapika. Kali ini Kurapika tak memberontak sama sekali. Dia mempercayakan segalanya pada Killua. Killua terus menerus melumat bibir bawah Kurapika. Kurapika mencoba menahan sensasi aneh yang Killua berikan. Kini tangan Killua berada didada penuh Kurapika. Killua meremasnya lembut, membuat Kurapika mendesah pelan saat lidahnya dimainkan oleh Killua. Salivanya berceceran dan mengalir menuju leher jenjang Kurapika. Killua menjilatinya searah dengan turunnya saliva itu. Killua mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Kurapika, hingga menghasilkan bekas kissmark dihampir seluruh lehernya.

"Mmp.. haah.. Killuaa..." desah Kurapika saat Killua bermain dengan dada penuhnya. Killua meremas, menjilat, menghisap, menggigit, dan memilin dada Kurapika secara bergantian. Membuat Kurapika bergelinjang dan mendesah tak jelas.

"Killua.. Aah.. Sshh.. Haahh..." air mata Kurapika terlihat mengalir saat Killua mulai memainkan jarinya di kemaluan Kurapika.

"Killuaa.. Aah.. Jangan.. Hentikan.. Haaahh..."

"Tenanglah. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Killua yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kurapika, yang saat ini hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Semoga, aku bisa melupakannya... cerita dan kejadian itu.._

Tapi saat itu, Kurapika tersentak dan tersadar oleh sesuatu. Seketika itu pula, Kurapika menghentikan aktivitas killua. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikannya yang bukan main. Killua kebingungan melihat itu.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Kurapika kaget ditanya begitu.

"K-killua.. Go-gomenasai. Aku,. Aku harus pergi." Kurapika merapikan baju dan dirinya. "Gomenasai, Killua!" Kurapika beranjak pergi. Dan saat membuka pintu keluar, dia kaget dengan apa(baca: siapa)yang dia temui disitu.

"A-Alluka?"

* * *

Hohoho... *ketawa kaya buto* chap 1 done..

Chap 2? Ditunggu aja! Klo dah ada, ya langsung aja!

Thanks, and Review pls?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP. 2**

"Eh? Neesama. Gomenasai mengagetkan. Aku cuma mau ngambil kasur yang dijemur kok. Neesama, kalau bisa, tolong bantuin ya? Tapi aku nggak ada maksud nyuruh neesama." Pinta Alluka sambil senyum ceria.

"Hai, Alluka. Akan ku bantu.."

* * *

Dirumah Kurapika~

Bibinya yang keturunan Korea Selatan, bernama Park Soohyun(_nah.. ini OCnya_), menyiapkan makan malam dimeja. Saat makan malam tiba, Kurapika hanya melihat mekanan itu, tapi tak memakannya. Soohyun yang heran dengan Kurapika langsung bertanya.

"Kurapika, kamu kenapa? Kok nggak dimakan? Tak suka makanannya?"

"I-ie, bukan itu. Aku cuma nggak nafsu makan saja, obasan." Jawabnya malas.

"Kurapika.." Soohyun duduk mendekat dengan Kurapika. "..Ada masalah? Cerita dong ke ahjumma."

"Iya. Nandemo nai, obasan."

"Kurapika, ahjumma diserahi hak asuh atas kamu sejak orangtuamu meninggal. Tanggung jawab atas kamu sepenuhnya ada ditangan ahjumma. Jadi, Kurapika bisa cerita apa saja."

"Baiklah.. Aku mau cerita sesuatu.. tapi obasan jangan marah."

"Nae, sayang. Mau cerita apa?"

"Begini, obasan, sewaktu pulang sekolah..." Kurapika bercerita.

* * *

Dirumah Killua dan Alluka~ saat makan malam selesai~

"Killu-nii.." panggil Alluka ke Killua. Tapi nadanya sangat berat dan penuh kesal.

"Hm? Apa, Alluka?"

"Killu-nii.. jawab pertanyaanku. Sewaktu Killu-nii dan neesama di atap sekolah, apa yang kalian lakukan?" nada Alluka jadi serius.

"Heh? A-alluka.. kamu kok nanya gitu sih? Jangan bilang kau lihat semuanya?" wajah Killua berubah panik.

"Hai. Aku melihat semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir. Aku hanya memastikan pada Killu-nii. Jawab, Killu-nii!"

"Tch! Alluka.." Killua mendekat ke Alluka. "Tolong jangan kau katakan semua yang kau lihat tadi pada siapapun. Itu tak hanya merusak nama baikku, tapi juga nama baik Kurapika. Kau paham?"

"Tapi Killu-nii jawab dulu, Killu-nii ngapain neesama?"

"Dengar. Saat itu Kurapika nangis, aku panik. Aku mencintai Kurapika dari dulu. Jadi ku manfaatkan saat itu untuk merasakan sedikit tubuhnya. Kau mengerti?"

Alluka diam sejenak. "Terserah!" Alluka langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Killua.

"Alluka! ALLUKA!" Alluka tak merespon. Dia masuk kamar, dan menguncinya. Killua bingung, stres, dan panik tingkat dewa.

Dirumah Kurapika~

"Dan itulah ceritanya, obasan. Kuharap, obasan tak marah."

"Kurapika.. Kau.."

"Aku tau, obasan. Aku tau. Aku cuma.." Kurapika frustasi. "Akhh! Bodohnya aku!"

"Kurapika, Kurapika, lihat ahjumma. Apapun yang kau lakukan, mulai saat ini, jauhi anak yang bernama Killua. Percayalah pada ahjumma."

"Baik, obasan."

_Jadi mulai sekarang, aku harus menjauhi Killua.._

* * *

_**~Besoknya~**_

_Aku harus bisa menjauhi dan menghindari Killua.._

"Alluka!" panggil Kurapika pada anak buahnya yang berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Ada apa, neesama?"

"Tolong kau jauhkan dan hindarkan aku dari Killua, kakakmu. Kau bisa?"

"Baiklah, neesama."

"Kurapika! Kurapika Kuruta!" panggil seseorang. Kurapika cs. seketika itu menoleh dari sumber suara. Dilihatnya Killua yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tapi langsung dihalangi oleh Alluka, adiknya sendiri.

"Killu-nii. Killu-nii gak usah deket-deket neesama lagi. Neesama marah sama Killu-nii. Neesama makin dingin. Udah mukanya dingin, ucapannya dingin, tatapannya dingin, ditambah dingin AC ini lagi(?). Ini semua gara-gara Killu-nii!" Bentak Alluka.

"Alluka. Aku memang salah tentang Kurapika, tapi aku tak tau menau tentang AC yang dipasang disini. Dan aku hanya ingin bicara sama Kurapika, sebentar aja."

"Nggak boleh! Sekali gak boleh, tetep nggak boleh! Hidup nggak boleh!" ketus Alluka.

"Ayolah, Alluka. Kau kan imooto-ku.. yaah.. pliss.." mohon Killua dengan jurus puppy-eyes yang sukses membuat cewek-cewek lain, termasuk Author, meleleh diitempat. (_Killua bandel. Nggak dibolehin kok masih maksa!_ *_author disembelih Killua_*)

"Justru karna Killu-nii oniichan-ku, aku nggak ngebolehin. Coba kalau bukan, udah ku penggal tuh kepala!" kata Alluka sambil nunjuk leher Killua. Bagi Alluka, Kurapika adalah malaikat penyelamatnya dulu, saat dia masih di-bully sama laki-laki di SMA Hunter ini. "Neesama. Neesama kekelas aja. Nanti aku nyusul."

"Baiklah, Alluka. Cepatlah." Mereka, Kurapika, Shizuku, dan Machi pergi kekelas, meninggalkan Killua yang sedang ditilang Alluka(?)

"Neesama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada neesama? Bisa neesama cerita?" tanya Machi.

"Tidak." Jawab Kurapika malas dan singkat.

.Begitulah akhirnya. Killua selalu berusaha mendekati Kurapika, hanya sekedar untuk minta maaf. Tapi selalu ditilang oleh Alluka(_emang Killua ngebut? _#_plak_). Setelah hampir putus asa dengan tilangan Alluka, Killua minta tolong Gon, dengan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi sejak awal sampai akhir. Tapi, Gon malah membencinya, dan mulai menghindari Killua(_juga_). Killua selalu mengejar Gon, untuk memberi penjelasan lanjut.

"Gon! Tunggu aku!"

"Apa'an sih?" tanya Gon kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi gini setelah kuceritakan tentang Kurapika?" tanya Killua.

"Kau cari tau saja sendiri!" Gon kembali berjalan menjauhi Killua.

"Apa kau menyukai Kurapika, Gon?" tanya Killua yang seketika itu membuat Gon langsung berhenti dan memutar badannya.

"Apapun jawaban dariku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya balik Gon ketus. Killua langsung diam mematung. Gon, tanpa Killua sadari, langsung pergi entah kemana.

_Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa jadi begini?_

* * *

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, beberapa hari sejak Gon mulai menjauhi Killua, 2 anggota Red Horn mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi antara Kurapika dan Killua. 2 anggota Red Horn yang saat itu naik darah, langsung ngelabrak Killua diruang 3-D.

"Heh, kau, Killua brengsek! Apa-apa'an kau?" tanya Machi dadakan.

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Killua tanpa dosa. Dia sekarang dikelas hanya bersama Hisoka dan Shalnark. Mereka memandang heran ke 2 anggota Red Horn.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau kau, Killua! Kami sudah tau semuanya!"

Deg! Kata-kata Machi barusan langsung membuat Killua terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Tau dari mana? Alluka? Gak mungkin! Kurapika? Mustahil! Killua sempat diam sebentar kemudian kembali bicara dengan terbata-bata.

"K-kalian tau apa? T-tentang aku dan Kurapika? A-aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Kurapika!"

"Brengsek kau, Killua.." Machi yang naik pitam langsung mengangkat kerah baju Killua. "..Beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Kau sudah mempermainkan neesama, sekarang kau mau bohong padaku, hah? Dasar keparat kau!"

"Machi! Sudah! Sudah!" lerai Shizuku. Dan Machi pun melepas kerah baju Killua.

"Meski kau tak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami, atau kau mencoba berbohong, itu sia-sia. Kami mengetahuinya dengan cara lain. Jangan anggap kami bodoh."

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Killua!" Machi hendak meluncurkan pukulannya...

_Tep!_

Tangan Machi digenggam oleh seseorang dan menghentikan pukulan itu.

"Neesama.."

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini? Dan apa yang kalian ketahui? Jawab!" kata Kurapika dengan tatapannya yang super dingin(_yang barusan keluar kulkas *author digorok*_) plus tajam(_setajam.. silet_ #_bletak_)

"Anu.. neesama..." mereka tak sanggup menjawab, malah sujud. "Gomenasai, neesama!"

"Kalian tinggal jawab aja susah amat sih! Ku bilang JAWAB ya JAWAB! KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK!?" bentak Kurapika dengan suara tingginya.

"Neesama.." Machi mulai berdiri. "Kami kesini untuk ngelabrak Killua tentang apa yang terjadi pada neesama. Neesama baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hm? Memang kau tau apa dan dari mana?"

"Naluri dan mimpi, neesama. Aku melihat neesama dan Killua sedang 'itu' di atap sekolah, kira-kira 4 hari yang lalu."

"Hmm.. Jadi kau tau dari naluri dan mimpimu, ya?"

"Iya, neesama!" Machi memang terkenal dengan naluri dan mimpinya yang kuat. Dia selalu memimpikan orang-orang terdekatnya, dan hampir semua mimpi itu benar, termasuk yang satu ini.

"Begitu ya.." Kurapika menatap lebih tajam pada Killua. "Jika kau ingin bicara padaku, besok. Di atap, pulang sekolah. Kau harus datang sendirian. Paham?" kata Kurapika yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Killua. Dia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Baguslah.." kata terakhir Kurapika sebelum dia over, eh salah, sebelum dia beranjak dari sana.

* * *

Dirumah Kurapika~

Kurapika saat itu sedang nonton TV acara _The Walking Dead_. Cerita Zombie. Dan saat acara itu selesai, Soohyun memanggilnya.

"Kurapika, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ada apa, obasan?"

"Ini saatnya kau tau yang sesungghnya. Ini!" Soohyun menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Kurapika. Kurapika mengambilnya.

"Ini kan fotonya Killua. Kenapa obasan bisa punya?"

"Itu foto yang diberikan polisi 3 tahun lalu, saat orangtuamu meninggal. Orangtuamu sebenarnya meninggal karna dibunuh."

"Maksud obasan? Kata obasan, orangtuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan.."

"Bukan! Itu bohong. Maafkan ahjumma. Ahjumma hanya tak mau kamu merasa lebih depresi jikalau kau tau orangtuamu dibunuh."

"Lalu.. yang membunuh orangtuaku.. jangan-jangan.."

"Iya. Pembunuhnya adalah Killua Zoldyck. Orang yang mencintaimu selama ini."

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Begini ceritanya..."

* * *

_FLASH BACK 3 TAHUN LALU~_

Saat itu, ayah dan ibu Kurapika yang termasuk keluarga kaya sedang berangkat kerja mengendarai mobil BMW hitam(macam mafia). Tapi saat mereka menyusuri jalan yang tergolong sepi tak berpenghuni, bermaksud untuk mengambil jalan pintas, mereka diserang segerombolan rampok bermasker dan menodongkan pistol pada mereka berdua.

"Turun! TURUN!" perintah pimpinan rampok itu. Lantas ayah ibu Kurapika turun dari mobilnya.

"Kalian, periksa!" dan rampok lain pun menggeledahnya. Mengeluarkan barang-barang yang berharga.

Dan setelah itu...

_DOR! DOR!_

Pimpinan itu menembakkan pistolnya pada Ayah Ibu Kurapika dikepala. Dan mereka tewas seketika.

* * *

"Selang sehari setelah itu, Jasad mereka ditemukan. Setelah olah TKP, ternyata dibuktikan bahwa mereka dibunuh oleh para rampok(_baru aja dijelasin author *author dilindes*_). Dan pelaku utamanya yaitu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Killua Zoldyck. Padahal setelah diselidiki, keluarga Killua juga kaya raya. Dan alasan Killua ngerampok adalah karna dia tak uang jajannya dikurangi 50.000 jenny."(_gak masuk akal banget *author ditendang*_).

"Orangtua Killua yang kaya raya itu menebus Killua yang hampir masuk penjara dengan denda 8.9 miliar jenny. Setelah itu, Killua masuk SMA Hunter sama denganmu, Kurapika. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Obasan.. Ternyata.. selama ini.. dia.."

"Itulah sebabnya ahjumma ingin kau menghindari Killua. Karna ahjumma pikir, dia masih sebrutal dulu."

"Baiklah, obasan. Kurapika mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk!" kata Kurapika sambil berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ya sudah. Mimpi indah ya?"

Dikamar, Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya dan berpikir-pikir. Pikirannya berputar-putar(_emang mesin cuci?_ #_jdug_) memikirkan cerita Soohyun.

_Apa yang akan kubicarakan pada Killua besok? Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya? Memaafkannya? Itu tak mudah! Membencinya? Tak bisa! Aduuhh.. Bingung.. Tunggu besok aja deh._

_Besok ya..._

_Apa aku bisa mengatakkannya?_

* * *

**.Keesokan harinya.**

Siang itu, hari minggu. Tak ada yang sekolah (_ya ea lah!_). Kurapika dan Killua sudah ada di atap sekolah. Mereka saling berhadapan. Tapi Kurapika, entah kenapa, tatapannya tak sedingin biasanya.

_Author : Abis bakar-bakar diri tuh!_

_Kurapika : Enak aja! Lu tuh!_

_Readers : Woy! Lanjutkan lah!_

_Author : Iya, iya. Sorry! Oke, lanjut~_

"Kurapika.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu." Mohon Killua.

"Atas hal apa?" tanya Kurapika tak masuk akal.

"Aku menyakitimu hari! Hari dimana aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Disini.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh? Maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu'?" tanya Killua heran.

"Kau hanya minta maaf atas perlakuanmu beberapa hari lalu? Hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?"

"Yang lain?"

"Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

"Ya.. Kurapika.. aku minta maaf.."

"Aku memaafkanmu, untuk kejadian itu. Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkanmu atas perbuatanmu dimasa lalu, Killua."

"Perbuatan dimasa lalu? Maksudmu.. kau tau?"

"Jangan anggap aku bodoh dan tak tau, Killua! Aku sudah tau segalanya!"

"Kurapika..."

"Kau membunuh orangtuaku kan? Jawab!" Killua hanya tertunduk menyesal karna Kurapika mengatakan hal yang merupakan _skakmat_ baginya.

"Kurapika.. aku.."

"Jangan bilang kau mau minta maaf! Percuma! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu tentang ini! Kau keterlaluan, Killua!"

_Treekk..!_ (_anggap aja ada cutter jatuh_)

"Apa?" Kurapika memungut cutter itu. "Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Iya!" Killua mendekat lalu duduk penghormatan didepan Kurapika(?). "Aku tau, kau tak kan memaafkanku jika kau mengetahuinya. Aku juga tak tau, kalau dua orang yang kubunuh itu adalah orangtuamu."

"Dasar bajingan kau... beraninya kau menyuruhku berbuat sesuatu yang seperti ini! Kau suruh aku untuk membunuhmu? Keparat macam apa kau?"

"..." Killua hanya bisa diam berpasrah.

"Kau..." Kurapika mulai frustasi. "Kau sungguh ingin mati? Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Justru, aku ingin kau menghukumku setimpal!" Killua memegang tangan Kurapika yang memegang cutter. "Ayo! Bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

"Nggak!"

"BUNUH AKU, KURAPIKA! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ukh!"

_SRAT! _(_anggap aja suara benda dibelah atau di silet/?_\)

"Eh?" Killua terbelalak. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Kurapika..."

"Untuk apa, dan demi apa, aku membunuhmu?" air mata Kurapika mengalir tak terbendung.

_Tes.. Tes.. Tes.. _darah segar menetes.. dari telapak tangan Kurapika.

"Itu hanya akan membuatku lebih menderita. TAK TAU KAH KAU?"

"Tapi.. Kurapika.."

_GREB!_

"Aku merasakan hal yang aneh.. saat bertemu denganmu.."

"Heh?"

"Aku.. entah apa ini.. Tapi.. aku.." Kurapika mempererat pelukannya pada Killua. "Aku merasa.. aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kurapika?"

"Meski aku tetap tak bisa memaafkanmu, tapi perasaanku padamu lain. Aku menyayangimu, Killua. Meski kau telah membunuh orangtuaku, aku tak bisa sedetikpun membencimu. Aku tak bisa."

"Itu artinya.." Killua membalas pelukan Kurapika. Erat.. "Perasaan kita sama."

Tapi.. makin lama.. pelukan Kurapika pada Killua melemah..

_Bruk!_ Kurapika pingsan seketika..

"Kurapika! Kurapika, kau tak apa? Kurapika!" Killua panik bukan main.

* * *

Kurapika perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat saat itu adalah atap dan lampu putih, walau matannya masih berkunang-kunang, tapi dia yang, dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Kurapika! Kurapika, kau tak apa kan? Ini ahjumma, sayang!"

"Oba..san..?" suara Kurapika amatlah lemah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Fisiknya saat ini sangatlah lemah. Bahkan dia hampir tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, sayang, ini ahjumma."

"Ki-llua.. Obasan.. Killua mana?"

"Um.. Killua? Kan sudah ahjumma bilang, jangan dekat-dekat Killua! Jadi, ahjumma menyuruhnya keluar." Kata Soohyun mantap.

"Obasan.. Kurapika.. pengen ketemu Killua.."

"Uhm.. Baiklah, sayang. Demi kamu." Soohyun segera memanggil Killua untuk masuk.

"Kurapika.."

"Killua.."

"Ada apa denganmu? Dokter bilang, kau punya penyakit parah."

"Iya, Killua. Aku punya _penyakit jantung koroner_. Dan dulu, aku difonis, bahwa hidupku takkan lama lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, aku bisa bertahan selama 5 tahun."

"Tapi.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Ini.. ini semua memang salahku!" Kurapika bisa melihat genangan air mata Killua yang siap terjun.

"Sshh.. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Kurapika mengelus pipi Killua lembut. Killua langsung memegang tangan Kurapika, dan menciumnya.

Merasa tubuhnya tak kuat, Kurapika berpesan.

"Killua.. aku ada satu permintaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Tolong jadi pimpinan yang baik, dan jaga diri ya.." Kurapika akhirnya tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan Kurapika perlahan melemas. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Senyum bahagianya masih terpasang diwajahnya. Itulah senyum pertama dan terakhir yang dapat Killua lihat dari Kurapika. Killua yang menyadari itu langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kurapika, memeluknya, dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Mencoba untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kurapika telah pergi.. selamanya.. dan takkan pernah kembali..

"Kurapika! Kurapika! Kurapika, jangan tinggalin aku, Kurapika! Aku mencintaimu! Bangun, Kurapika! Please.. Kurapika!"

* * *

Dipemakaman Kurapika. Hujan turun, di musim panas. Pemakaman Kurapika diiringi tangis dan duka dari kerabat dekatnya. Killua merasa sangat terpukul. Dia sudah membuat Kurapika menderita selama ini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan kotor. Kurapika belum memaafkannya.

Killua duduk disamping nisan Kurapika, meratapi kepergiannya. Yang lain sudah berangsur pulang. Saat semuanya telah pergi, seseorang berpakaian putih bersih tiba-tiba duduk disamping Killua dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, Killua.." sontak Killua menoleh. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kurapika?"

"Killua.. kamu jangan sedih.. aku akan selalu ada di sisimu." Killua melihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Kurapika.

"Iya, Kurapika. Iya."

"Killua.. Terima kasih, kau telah mencintaiku. Aku memaafkanmu atas semua kesalahanmu."

"Terima kasih, Kurapika."

"Killua.. aku pergi dulu ya.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. Dan aku akan setia menunggumu disana.." sosok Kurapika perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Killua.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Kurapika. Tenanglah kau disana."

Killua menaruh setangkai mawar diatas makam Kurapika, kemudian dia beranjak pergi. Sosok dan jejaknyanya hilang dihapus hujan.

_"Berjuta kata cinta dariku, takkan cukup untuk melukiskan rasa cintaku padamu.._

_Berjuta kata terima kasih, takkan cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku padamu.._

_Kurapika.. Kaulah cinta pertama.. dan terakhirku.._

_Teruslah tersenyum, disana, dan dihatiku..."_

~Owari~

* * *

Hahaha.. Akhirnya fict kedua saya jadi juga. Saya ngetiknya jam 11 malem. Saya ngelembur ampe jam stengah 4, padahal masih ada ulangan besok *author diinjek-injek*

Ok.. thanks dah baca.. review pls..


End file.
